Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir
by IChikaze Kimi
Summary: Ditingal untuk selama-lamanya oleh kedua orangtua dan kakaknya membuat sosok Sasuke menjadi dingin dan tidak tersentuh oleh sebagian orang. Sebuah buku dan 14 tangkai bunga mawar oranye adalah awal dari kisahnya dan Hinata. For 14OFSHE. Prompt: Rose. [Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir-Sherina Munaf]
Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This fanfic is Mine :")**

Warning: _**Standard Warning Applied**_

 **lagu** **Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir milik Sherina Munaf.** **Isinya sih gak terlalu nyambung sama judul xD Prompt: Rose—mawar oranye.**

•

•

 **Enjoy This Fanfic, Minna~!**

•

•

 **1.**

Udara dingin terasa menusuk hingga tulang membuat para warga Tokyo mengeratkan lagi pakaian tebal yang dipakai. Awal bulan Juunigatsu selalu membawa rasa dingin dari musim gugur yang tak kentara namun disaat yang bersamaan membawa kehangatan. Perkumpulan keluarga, para pasangan yang saling berdampingan mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan, liburan penuh canda tawa, dan masih banyak lagi.

Terkecuali untuk seorang pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri di depan nisan dengan bunga mawar hitam yang ia taruh diatas batu nisan.

Uchiha Sasuke. Duapuluh tahun. Mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran di Universitas Tokyo.

Baginya tidak ada kehangatan bahkan di musim panas yang selalu identik dengan kembang api atau suara serangga yang bersahutan. Ia seperti robot. Tidak ada perasaan atau belas kasihan. Cih, hidupnya sendiri pun tak sudi ia kasihani. Ia ingin Tuhan dengan cepat mengambil nyawanya sehingga bisa bertemu lagi dengan kedua orangtua dan Kakaknya.

Sekian lama menatapi nisan Kakaknya, Sasuke melangkah pergi ke rumah dimana ia ditampung. Rumah Uchiha Madara, kakeknya yang masih berumur panjang hingga sekarang. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin tinggal di apartemen, tapi ia orang yang kurang handal dalam mengatur waktu. Bekerja sambil kuliah adalah ide yang buruk.

Begitu sampai dirumah, Sasuke langsung memasuki kamarnya dan mulai mengerjakan tumpukan tugas dari para dosen. Namun tidak berlangsung lama karena ketokan di pintu membuyarkan atensinya.

"Siapa?"

Ada suara helaan napas panjang. "A-ano, ada seorang gadis yang menunggu anda, Sasuke- _sama_. Dia bilang dia membawa barang anda yang tertinggal."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut sebentar. Siapa? Gadis? Jangan-jangan penggemarnya? Entahlah. Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia langsung membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati pelayan dirumahnya—Ayame— terkejut dan langsung menunduk dalam. Sasuke melewati Ayame begitu saja. Dan saat ia melangkah menuju ruang tamu, dilihatnya dari jauh seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan mata ungu pucat sedang melihat koleksi bunga milik Obito.

Sasuke berdehem pelan membuat gadis itu tersentak lalu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Siapa kau?" suaranya terdengar dingin dan mengintimidasi si gadis indigo itu.

"A-aku ... N-namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Sepupuku, Haruno Sakura—oh, eumm, aku datang untuk mengantarkan barangmu yang tertinggal." Sasuke bisa merasakan kegugupan Hinata saat berbicara, kemungkinan besar karena aura intimidasi miliknya. Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata dan mengambil buku yang disodorkan Hinata. "O-oh ya, apa kau kenal Izumi- _san_?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya setelah duduk disebrang Hinata. "Ada urusan apa kau dengan kakak iparku?"

Untuk beberapa detik Sasuke terpaku melihat wajah seorang Hyuuga Hinata—dari dekat—yang begitu lembut dan ... manis. Beruntung Hinata tidak sadar, gadis itu hanya tersenyum kikuk. "Ano, a-aku ... mengantarkan pesanannya. Ini," Tangan kanan Hinata terulur memberikan sebuket bunga mawar berwarna oranye. "Jumlahnya ada 14. Silahakan dihitung jika ragu."

Dengan cepat dan teliti, Sasuke menghitung jumlah bunga mawar itu lalu mengangguk lagi. "Ya, jumlahnya 14. Apa dia sudah membayarnya?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi. Gadis itu bangkit berdiri dan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. "Aku akan langsung pulang. Terima kasih, Sasuke- _san_. Aku permisi," ia langsung meninggalkan ruangan begitu Sasuke bergumam "ya" sebagai jawaban.

Saat itulah Sasuke baru sadar kalau nama Hinata mempunyai arti _sunny place_. Pantas saja tingkah lakunya dan senyumnya membuat Sasuke tidak risih. Malahan tertarik. Begitu nyaman.

Eh?

…

 **2.**

Sudah seminggu sejak kedatangan Hinata, Sasuke tak pernah melihat lagi wajahnya ataupun merasakan kehadirannya. Tugas yang menumpuk meminta untuk segera diselesaikan membuat bungsu Uchiha itu tenggelam _lagi_ dalam dunianya setelah semalaman penuh wjah Hinata seolah merekat permanen di benaknya.

Jelas sekali karena Hinata berbeda fakultas dengannya. Hinata ikut jurusan Teknik Arsitektur. _Great_. Mungkin pertemuannya dengan Hinata saat itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Namun pikiran itu langsung sirna ketika melihat Hinata sedang tertawa kecil bersama Sakura dan Shizune. Ketiganya masuk kedalam kelas.

Sasuke mencoba mengabaikan namun tetap saja tidak bisa. Karena tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya. Sakura. " _Ohayou,_ Sasuke- _kun_! Bukumu sampai dengan selamat 'kan?"

Dahi Sasuke sedikit berkerut kebingungan dengan perkataan Sakura. "Ya. Tentu saja,"

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang padamu, Sakura! Kali ini aku tidak melakukan hal ceroboh!" suara lirih Hinata masih bisa tertangkap pendengarannya. Senyum sangat tipis terukir diwajahnya. Ceroboh? Terdengar sedikit lucu bagi Sasuke. Entah kenapa.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku hanya bercanda, Hinata. Nah, Sasuke, kapan diskusi akan dilakukan lagi?"

"Tiga hari lagi." balas Sasuke datar dengan pandangan yang masih fokus kearah buku tebal yang kini dibacanya.

Diam. Tidak ada suara. Aneh. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati wajah terkejut Sakura dan Hinata. "Kenapa?"

"Apa tidak bisa ditunda keesokan harinya? Atau dipercepat sehari?"

Gelengan tegas diberikan Sasuke. Pandangannya kembali terfokus ke buku lagi. "Tidak. Kesepakatannya tiga hari lagi, Sakura. Batalkan saja jadwalmu."

"T-tapi—hufft, baiklah, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku duluan," pada akhirnya Sakura mengalah dengan keputusan final yang dibuat Sasuke. Lalu Sakura berbicara lagi sangat lirih saat kedua gadis itu menjauh. Yang Sasuke dengar hanya kata "mengunjungi" dan "makam" namun cukup membuat Sasuke tertegun. _Ternyata anggota keluarga Sakura ada yang meninggal juga?_ , pikir Sasuke.

…

 **3.**

Katakanlah kalau Sasuke itu bajingan penipu, ia tidak akan menolak. Karena tiba-tiba saja Madara, Obito, Rin, dan Izumi ingin mengunjungi makam orangtua serta Kakaknya. Maka dengan sangat terpaksa ia membatalkan diskusi. Teman-temannya langsung memprotes namun tetap saja ujung-ujungnya juga tidak jadi. Membuang energi saja, batin Sasuke.

Wajar sekali karena kedua orangtua serta kakaknya meninggal hari ini. Tanggal 25 bulan Juunigatsu. Saat satu persatu anggota keluarganya sudah mulai masuk ke dalam mobil, tertinggal Sasuke dan Obito. Pria paruh baya itu menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. "Hei, Sasuke, apa kau akan ikut pulang atau—"

"Tidak." dengan nada datar dan pandangan masih lurus kearah makam, Sasuke memotong perkataan Obito. "Pulang saja duluan. Aku masih lama disini."

Obito tertawa pelan. "Baiklah. Dengan kendaraan apa kau pulang?"

Netra obsidian milik Sasuke menatap tajam pamannya yang memasang wajah menantang. "Apa saja. Lebih baik kau pulang, Obito- _jiisan_." Suara tertawa Obito kini sedikit lebih kencang. Ia menepuk lagi pundak Sasuke. Sasuke yakin kalau Kakak iparnya, Uchiha Rin, pasti sudah membuat kepala Obito terbentur tembok.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau salju akan makin lebat—malahan mirip badai salju kurang dari Satu jam lagi. Kau yakin?" Jika saja sikap konyolnya dihilangkan, mungkin Obito dan Itachi akan tampak mirip karena kepedulian Obito yang begitu besar terhadap Sasuke. Obito melanjutkan ucapannya saat Sasuke tidak merespon. "Aku dan Rin akan menunggumu disana." Telunjuknya mengarah pada mobil BMW mewah berwarna hitam.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergumam. Setelah itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian yang masih bungkam dengan pandangan kearah makam.

" _Baka_ _aniki_ , anakmu—Yukio, mirip sepertimu. Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana merawat anak sendiri." Sasuke terdiam lagi, tak lama kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Aku titip salam untuk _Tou-san_. Sampaikan padanya kalau aku sampai kapanpun tidak bisa mengikuti jejakmu. Tolong tenangkan _Tou-san_ kalau dia

marah saat mendengarnya."

Tiba-tiba pundak kanannya ditepuk pelan oleh sebuah tangan. Kontan Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan terpaku _lagi_ beberapa saat ketika ia mendapati Hinata dengan senyuman tipisnya. "Hai, Sasuke- _san."_

Saat Hinata memanggilnya untuk yang kedua kali, Sasuke berdehem pelan lalu berkata, "Hn. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri saat melihat tatapan terluka dari netra ungu pucat milik Hinata. _Tentu saja ziarah! Memangnya apa lagi?!_ umpat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Tapi tatapan terluka itu hanya sebentar saja karena selanjutnya Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya kearah makam Itachi.

"A-aku ... sedang ziarah ke makam _Nii-san_ dan _Kaa-san_." lirih Hinata.

Dalam hati Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya. Kebetulan macam apalagi sekarang?

Sasuke ikut menatap makam Itachi. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari ukiram huruf kanji yang terukir di batu nisan itu. "Sama. Dihadapanmu sekarang adalah makam Itachi, si _baka aniki_." kekehan pelan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ah, dia ingat, Itachi bilang tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan.

"Dan ...," Hinata melirik Sasuke dengan gelisah kemudian mengecilkan volume suaranya, "Apakah ... m-makam disebelah Itachi _-san_ adalah makam kedua orangtuamu?"

"Ya." Sasuke membalas dengan datar. Ia hendak membuka mulutnya lagi namun tidak jadi. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk membahas ketiga orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Neji- _nii_ meninggal karena mendonorkan ginjalnya padaku. Padahal dia dan Hanabi lah yang paling dielu-elukan oleh _Tou-sama_. Selama ini aku hanya merepotkannya, aku ceroboh dan payah. Berkali-kali aku mencoba menirunya, tetap saja tidak bisa." Hinata tersenyum perih, entah kenapa Sasuke yang mendengar seolah bisa merasakan bagaimana mirisnya. "Sedangkan _Kaa-san_ meninggal setelah melahirkan Hanabi. Saat itu umurku Lima tahun."

Mungkin takdir sedang bermain-main dengan Sasuke karena lawan bicaranya sekarang nasibnya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Seharusnya Sasuke menghentikan Hinata berbicara tapi lidahnya kelu dan hatinya seolah mendominasi ingin mendengarkan sedikit kisah Hinata. Aneh. Rasa risih tak ada sedikitpun yang hinggap hingga detik ini.

Hinata menghela napas panjang lalu menatap Sasuke yang memandang kosong kearah depan. "Lain kali jangan berikan mawar hitam jika ziarah, kau akan dikutuk dari surga." walaupun suaranya sedikit parau, ada nada geli di dalamnya membuat senyuman tipis tergores lagi di wajah Sasuke. "Berikan saja bunga mawar hijau. Itu jauh lebih baik."

Sasuke mencatatnya baik-baik didalam otak. Namun dahinya langsung berkerut begitu menyadari satu fakta. "Kau penjual bunga?"

Gadis indigo itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku hanya memahami hanakotoba( ***)**. Oh ya, eum, Sasuke- _san_ , kukira harusnya hari ini Sakura akan melakukan diskusi denganmu?"

"Tidak jadi." balas Sasuke enteng. "Ak—kau tidak pulang, Hinata? Sebentar lagi akan ada badai salju." Ia teringat dengan perkataan Obito belasan menit yang lalu.

"Benarkah? K-kalau begitu aku akan pulang. _Jaa ne_ Sasuke- _san_!" Dari gerak-geriknya, Sasuke menebak kalau Hinata berjalan kaki atau naik kendaraan umum. Maka dari itu, ia langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. "E-eh? Ada apa Sasuke- _san_?"

Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya menunjuk mobil Obito lalu menoleh lagi pada Hinata. "Itu. Naik mobil saja, kau tidak akan sampai. Lihat saja angin mulai berhembus kencang." Melihat Hinata yang masih terdiam, Sasuke melanjutkan. "Aku akan mengantarmu utuh sampai rumah."

Lalu Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum tipis yang bertengger diwajahnya. Keduanya pun berjalan menuju mobil berwarna hitam itu namun tiba-tiba saja kecanggungan hadir. Membuat Sasuke sedikit resah saat melihat wajah gelisah Hinata.

"Oh, ya, Hinata," Sasuke berdehem pelan membuat Hinata kontan menoleh kearahnya. "Apa arti dari mawar oranye waktu itu?"

Walaupun jauh dilubuk hati Hinata bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya, Hinata sadar kalau ia tidak punya hak untuk bertanya. "Artinya 'aku ingin kamu menjadi bagian dari hidupku' dan jika jumlahnya 14 itu pertanda jika si pemberi bunga ingin orang yang diberi menjadi satu-satunya bagian dari hidupnya untuk selamanya."

Sasuke tertegun mendengar penjelasan Hinata barusan.

"Oh ya, Sasuke- _san_ , bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap harap-harap ke Sasuke. Begitu lelaki itu mengangguk, Hinata berkata, "Sakura bilang, kau tidak suka dikasihani?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar untuk merangkai kata-kata yang tidak kasar sebagai jawaban. "Memang. Itu memuakkan. Seolah aku adalah pecundang paling payah di dunia."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau salah, Sasuke- _san_. Yang kutahu, setiap manusia punya perasaan. Wajar jika mereka merasa kasihan kalau salah seorang yang berada di lingkungan mereka sedang mengalami hal buruk."

"Kau tidak pernah dikasihani. Makanya kau berbicara seperti itu." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada dingin, kontan Hinata yang mendengar langsung melayangkan tatapan maaf.

" _Gomen_ , bukan maksudku menyinggungmu, Sasuke- _san_." Hinata yang awalnya menunduk kini menatap lurus ke depan. "Mungkin kau selalu menilai setiap orang yang memandangmu adalah orang yang menganggapmu pegecut paling payah. Tapi ... bisa saja kau salah. Mereka bisa saja menatapmu simpatik tetapi kau menganggapnya empati. Seperti sekarang."

 _Hinata cukup cerdas_ , pikir Sasuke. Gadis itu tahu kalau Sasuke menganggapnya kasihan, harusnya Hinata menjadi _psikologis_ saja. "Ayo, lebih baik kita percepat jalannya." Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Bukan karena ia tidak suka, tetapi ia sibuk memikirkan perkataan Hinata barusan. "Jangan terlalu formal. Aku hanya manusia,"

Kepala Hinata sedikit tertunduk dengan rona merah tipis di wajahnya. "Eum, ba-baik, S-sasuke- _kun_."

 _'Sasuke-_ kun _'_

Ini adalah Natal terhangat yang Sasuke rasakan.

…

 **4.**

Sejak hari itu, hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata makin akrab. Karena pada akhirnya Sasuke paham mana yang menatapnya simpatik atau empati. Mungkin ini juga bisa dibilang karena bantuan Izumi dan Rin juga secara tidak langsung. Tidak ada kecanggungan lagi diantara keduanya dan Sasuke tahu kalau Hinata adalah orang luar kedua yang tahu masa lalu dan jati dirinya.

Tetapi Sasuke tidak mau menganggap Hinata hanya seperti seorang sahabat layaknya Sakura.

Ia ingin Hinata _lebih_ daripada sahabat. Bahkan Madara dan Obito saja sudah setuju dengan hal itu. Tidak ada penghalang, jadi tunggu apalagi? Sasuke tidak ingin mengulur waktu dan membiarkan Hinata lepas bersama lelaki lain.. Itu hal pertama yang akan Sasuke masukkan dalam _list_ awal-dari-kematian.

Obsidiannya melirik untuk kesekian kalinya kearah Hinata yang masih bersenda gurau dengan Izumi dan Rin—oh, ditambah Obito. Lalu melirik kearah Empat tangkai bunga mawar yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk Hinata. _Oke, aku bukan pecundang_ , Sasuke megingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terbata-bata.

"… hahahaha! Berhentilah membuat lelucon konyol, Obito- _kun_! Kasihan Hinata- _chan_ sudah ingin pulang tetapi kau tahan!" mendengar perkataan Rin membuat degup jantung sangat kencang seperti sedang menabuh gendang. Tak lama sosok Hinata muncul didepannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata yang kini mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya dihadapan Sasuke. Kontan lelaki berambut raven itu berdehem dan memalingkan wajahnya lalu memasuki mobil. Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya ikutan masuk kedalam mobil. Tapi Hinata tahu, ada yang menganggu pikiran Sasuke. "A-apa kau sakit? Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan tanpa ada satu katapun terucap. Ketika mobil sudah berhenti didepan rumah Hinata, Sasuke menghela napas pelan. "Aku sulit mengatakannya, Hinata."

" _Alexythimia(_ _ ****)**_ mu tidak hilang juga, Sasuke- _kun_?" ada nada geli dalam ucapannya yang membuat Sasuke ikut menarik senyum tipis. Hinata menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke. "Katakanlah dengan cara lain kalau begitu."

Sebuah anggukan pelan dan tarikan nafas panjang menjadi jawaban Sasuke. Ia mengambil Empat tangkai bunga mawar yang barusan dibelinya. Tiga tangkai bunga mawar putih dan setangkai bunga mawar oranye. Lalu Hinata ikutan _speechless_. Netra ungu pucatnya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan _kau-tahu-apa-arti-bunga-ini-kan-?_

"Aku serius, Hinata."

Pelukan erat dan anggukan kepala dari Hinata membuat Sasuke bernapas lega. Ini adalah musim semi terbaiknya!

•

•

 **F-I-N-I-S-H-E-D**

•

•

 **A/N:**

( ***) bahasa bunga**

( ****** ) ketidakmampuan seseorang dalam mengekspresikan sekaligus mendeskripsikan perasaanya melalui kata-kata

Mawar hijau melambangkan ketenangan/kedamaian

Mawar putih melambangkan cinta yang tulus dan kesungguhan

Mawar hitam melambangkan kematian/perpisahan(intinya kesan buruknlah xD)

Mawar Oranye bisa juga diartikan "aku ingin kamu jadi bagian dalam hidupku"

Oke, lama-lama Kimi jadi nge-dangdut #slap Tapi ini sebenarnya fic lama yang belom sempet di publish makanya sekalian deh!

Last words,

 **Mind To Review?**

P.s: prequel "Sorry" menyusul ya!


End file.
